


Pumpkin Spice

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Halloween Treats [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween Treat written for diek09/eternalmourn. Thanks for being you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



“Trick or treat,” Danny said when Steve had the door open.  
  
“What?” Steve said with an adorably confused face. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m trick or treating,” Danny informed him with his long-suffering ‘why do I have to be the one to explain civilian life to him’ tone in full force. “It’s Halloween, babe.”  
  
“A – I know that. B – you are not wearing a costume. C – even if you were, you’re way too old for trick or treating,” Steve said, enumerating each item on a separate finger.  
  
“I knew you’d have counter arguments,” Danny said. “A – I can never be sure you are aware of the intricacies of regular things like Halloween. How to storm an embassy – you’re my go-to. Carving pumpkins – you can probably do that better than any I know. But trick or treating? I couldn’t be sure you had an even nodding acquaintance with the concept.”  
  
“Nodding acquaintance,” Steve echoed, leaning against his doorjamb and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he was in for the long haul so made himself comfortable.  
  
“Precisely,” Danny said. “Point B – I am dressed as a Jersey transplant to this volcanic lump of rock. Did you miss the Yankees shirt?” Danny gestured to his vintage baseball jersey that had seen much better days.   
  
“I did not miss it,” Steve said. “I thought maybe you’d come over to help me clean out the garage, the way you’re dressed.”  
  
“I’ll have you know this jersey is an antique.”  
  
“Got it as a small boy did you?” Steve asked with a laugh.  
  
“Short jokes,” Danny said, glaring up at Steve.  
  
“I work with what I got,” Steve said, shrugging.  
  
“Fine. Point C – I am not too old for _adult_ trick or treating.”  
  
“Ahhh….” Steve said, glancing at the obnoxiously orange plastic jack-o-lantern Danny was holding. “Is there candy in there already?”  
  
“Nope,” Danny said. “What is in here is pumpkin spice lube.”  
  
“Pumpkin spice lube,” Steve repeated. “Is nothing spared from pumpkin spice?”  
  
“Do you want to stand on your doorstep and debate the relative merits of pumpkin spice? _Or_ do you want to let me in and test it out for yourself?” Danny asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
“Hmm…is there a third choice?” Steve laughed.  
  
“You have the choice of living a very lonely life with only your good right hand for company,” Danny warned.  
  
Steve negated that possibility by bodily hauling Danny into his house, closing the door, and kissing him soundly.  
  
“I see you’ve chosen to try out the new lube,” Danny said with an open, sunny smile up to him.  
  
“Yep,” Steve agreed. “Get out of your costume before I accidentally ruin your antique jersey.”  
  
“Whatever you say,” Danny said, quickly shedding his shirt and jeans.   
  
Steve did the same until they were both gloriously naked, right in the middle of the living room. Not that they cared where they were as they were far too busy with kissing and touching and exploring to consider the possibly inappropriate location they’d chosen for testing the new lube.  
  
“What do you think?” Danny finally asked, panting against Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“I like the plain lube better,” Steve said, licking his lips. “This one interferes with the taste of my favorite treat.”  
  
“You say the sweetest things,” Danny said, kissing him in approval. 


End file.
